


Mouthful

by bluejorts



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Deepthroating, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Trans Porn by Trans People, and brain is always going bRR NUREYEV TRANS, brain went brr juno blowjob, oh boy dont percieve me, so. hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: They talk about it on Wednesday. Nureyev isn’t quite sure which of them brings it up, only that they’re lying naked in the afterglow and one or the other of them lets loose something about ropes, and then about oral, and the rest is history.-TITLES HARD THIS ONE WAS JUST CALLED JUNO FACEFUCK IN MY DOCS
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> firstly id like 2 take a moment to congratulate my flatmate for finishing their childrens book it is unbelieveable that we live in the same house when theyre writing that and im writing. this. secondly id like to thank my partner floyd 4 betaing this for me i would die without you but i may also one day die because of you. true love. THIRDLY i hope you right now are having a good day! 
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> \- deepthroating to the point of choking, this is all consensual  
> \- bondage  
> \- nureyev is trans and i refer to his genitals as his 'dick'
> 
> i think that's it! but if there's anything within this that you think would need a warning please don't hesitate to comment!

They talk about it on Wednesday. Nureyev isn’t quite sure which of them brings it up, only that they’re lying naked in the afterglow and one or the other of them lets loose something about ropes, and then about oral, and the conversation gets deeper and more heady and pretty soon he’s on top of Juno once again and there are fresh bruises on both of their throats.

But while they talk about it on Wednesday, they don’t  _ do  _ anything about it until the next Saturday. They have a deeper conversation, far more in depth, about their proclivities and their wants, and it ends here: with Nureyev standing at the foot of his bed and Juno against the pole in the centre of the room. 

“Okay there, sweetheart?” Nureyev asks.

“I’ve been better.” Juno’s reply is heavy with sarcasm.

Nureyev rolls his eyes. There’s a smug grin on Juno’s mouth that he wants to wipe away. “Uncomfortable?”

“No.” 

“Impatient?”

“You could say that.”

“Needy.” Nureyev hums. The grin turns a little more  _ excited  _ at the edges. “Would you like to know what I’m going to do with you, darling?”

“ _ Regale  _ me.”

Nureyev steps forward, admires how Juno sits a little more alert at his slow movements.

“I’m going to fuck your face.” He tells him, bluntly. “And you’re going to be good for me, Juno, and take my cock down your throat. Okay?” 

Juno goes slack jawed at that, pretty lips falling apart. 

“Oh, looks like you’re ready for it already, hm?” Nureyev reaches forward and runs his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“You -  _ fuck _ .” Juno whines. Nureyev’s thumb catches on his teeth and he tilts his head to guide it into his mouth. 

“Yes, love. That’s what I’m suggesting.” He tries not to let his voice waver as Juno meets his eye and sucks, tongue flat against the pad of his thumb. “Now, sweetheart, what do you want? Do you want me big? Do you want to choke on me?”

He already knows the answer to that, but the question has Juno’s eye rolling back in his head and him moaning softly and helplessly around Nureyev’s hand. 

“What was that, Juno?” He doesn’t move his thumb. “Was that a yes?” 

Juno nods and whines an affirmation.

“I’m not sure I hear what you’re trying to say.” Nureyev murmurs, leaning in and pulling his thumb away, using it to keep Juno’s mouth open as he replaces it with his first two fingers. “What was it?”

The eye roll he gets then is annoyed. He hears a tap against the pole and peers around to see Juno sign (and then fingerspell for emphasis) ‘yes’ with his bound hands. 

Nureyev laughs, delight bubbling out into his chest. “Now  _ that’s  _ a workaround, dear.” 

Juno sucks hard at his fingers. Nureyev runs his other hand over his hair, and then tugs hard at his curls until Juno gasps and opens his mouth. 

He stands up straight and smooths down his shirt, getting caught up for a moment in the picture of Juno on the floor, mouth still hanging open, cock hard against his stomach. 

“Oh, aren't you a sight." He breathes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gorgeous.” Juno huffs, voice half as confident as Nureyev imagines he means for it to be. “Bet I’d look like a fuckin’ dream choking on your dick.”

“Be patient, love. If you’re not good I’ve half a mind to just leave you there and take care of myself.” He starts on the buttons of his shirt. Juno swallows hard. “Right here, of course. I wouldn’t deny you the show. Just…” the fabric is pushed off of his shoulders and falls in a silky puddle on the floor, “The ability to properly enjoy it, all tied up there with no way of touching yourself. And nothing filling that lovely mouth.”

Juno outright moans at the words, cock twitching. He really is  _ stunning _ , bright blue rope cutting across his dark skin, binding him to the pole. Chest bared and that universe of scars over his body; thick and thin and ropy and jagged, cutting through the hair and the stretch marks over his chest and thighs. If Nureyev could paint, he’d want to replicate this picture on canvas a thousand times over. As it is, he’s drawn Juno enough times in his doodling that it’s become muscle memory. 

He pulls his trousers off without ceremony, and steps forward again to stroke his fingers over Juno’s cheek.

Juno smiles up at him. It’s crooked, his lip ring has caught in the gap between his teeth. He’s  _ radiant _ . “C’mere.” He says, softly. “Closer.”

Nureyev raises an eyebrow. “Are you forgetting who’s in charge here?”

“No, I just want to kiss you.”

Nureyev feels himself flush. It’s a talent Juno has, surprising him with affection, making his heart swell and his pulse race. He goes to lean down but Juno shakes his head. 

“Your stomach?” 

Nureyev’s heart skips again, which is - he doesn’t know why that gets him. But he complies, stepping close enough that Juno can tilt his head and press his lips against Nureyev’s abdomen, and then do so again, and again, and again. 

Somewhere in there, the kisses turn dirty; they land open mouthed on Nureyev’s skin, and then teeth meet with his hip, nipping and biting at sensitive spots. Nureyev feels soft noises leave his lips, rests his forehead against the pole and watches through half lidded eyes as Juno trails downwards . When Juno’s tongue hits his dick he moans and feels his knees weaken, but Juno doesn’t stop. He presses forwards urgently, licking between Nureyev’s legs like he needs to taste him more than he needs air. Nureyev lets him for a moment, and then pushes away and stumbles a few steps back, catching himself on the bedframe. Juno whines, straining forward against his bindings. 

“That wasn’t very good, Juno.” Nureyev scolds, straightening up and donning an unaffected facade, which is a lot harder when his eyes focus on Juno’s face and he sees his wetness covering Juno’s mouth. 

“I wanted to taste you.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“And you  _ always  _ have to answer back.”

“I could think of a way you could stop me doing that.” Juno’s eye is on Nureyev’s dick, wide and wanting. 

Nureyev crosses his arms. “I told you to be patient.” He turns and roots through a drawer for the toys he wants. “And you weren’t.” He finds what he’s looking for and throws them onto the bed as he continues to search. “You heard what I said, Juno.”

He glances over at his partner as he pulls out the last of the toys from the drawer, just to gauge a reaction. Juno is good at expressing if he’s uncomfortable with something, but he just wants to be sure. The punishment only works if it’s as enjoyable as the crime, as it were. 

He has his bottom lip between his teeth, watching Nureyev’s movements raptly as he sits on the bed. He looks anything but repentant for his actions. 

“I said that if you weren’t patient, I’d take care of myself.” Nureyev repeats, picking up one of the toys he’d picked out and trailing his fingers over the buttons.

“I will be.” Juno protests. 

“Little too late for that now, my love.” Nureyev switches the vibrator on and twirls it around in his fingers, a knife trick he learned a long time ago that works surprisingly well with something as clunky as this. He uncrosses his legs and shifts closer to the edge of the bed to give Juno a better view as he strokes inwards along his thigh. His dick twitches visibly as he moves the vibrator closer across sensitive skin. Juno’s eyes are glued to him, his lips parted. 

It’s hard to focus on the way Juno looks though when Nureyev lets the toy reach his dick and almost curls in on himself with how  _ good  _ it feels; vibrations running arousal through him in waves. He has to push his knee back down, force his legs open again. 

“ _ Oh _ .” He whines. “Oh,  _ Juno _ .”

“Yeah?” His voice is breathless. Nureyev grins. 

“You have no  _ idea _ how good this feels.” And the moan he places on the word ‘idea’ is only half exaggerated.

“Fuck.” 

Nureyev whimpers, caught in the back of his throat, as he shifts the position of the toy and the pulses of pleasure hit sharper. Juno makes an answering noise and strains forwards against the ropes. 

“Sit still.” Nureyev orders through a gasp. “This is a punishment, Juno. Remember that.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Juno whines, forcing himself back flush against the pole despite the need and frustration evident in the way he bites his lip. 

Nureyev tries to keep his eyes open, to keep them on Juno and make sure he remains sat as he is, but after a few minutes he’s lost to the feeling of the toy on his dick. He lets himself be loud, moans and praise spilling out of him without a second thought. It feels electric every time he hears Juno bite back his own noises, every time he sighs  _ fuck, Juno _ into the air and hears a catch in his breath. 

After a point he finds himself on his back on the bed, hitching his hips against his hand, other arm grabbing frantically at the pillows beside his head, and every noise he makes is out of his control, every one of his responses based in a primal  _ need _ and a desire that courses through him and flows faster with every soft whimper across the room. 

" _ Juno _ ." He moans. 

" _ Nureyev _ ." Comes his answer. And he's gone. His orgasm pushes through him so quickly that he clamps his thighs shut around the toy in his hand, trapping it still vibrating against his dick. Juno's name falls like a prayer from his lips.

He lies for a minute in the afterglow; eyes closed, just breathing. His hands feel shaky. He hears the vibrator on the sheets between his legs, buzzing uselessly.

"You alive over there?" Juno asks. His voice breaks a little in the middle.

Nureyev grins and swallows down a laugh. "I'm wonderful, Juno." 

He sits up and pushes stray hair out of his face. Reaches down and turns the toy off. His eyes fix on Juno again and his dick throbs weakly. Juno looks… otherworldly like this. The soft rolls of his stomach as he leans forward, the hair over his chest, broadness of his shoulders. The  _ want  _ in his one dark eye. 

"Do you want me, love?" Nureyev asks. That eye rolls back a little and Juno nods.

Nureyev smiles again. He stands, swallows at the way his thighs slip against each other, and tugs on the harness he’d dropped onto the bed earlier without any real fanfare.

He tightens the straps for the prosthetic and slides it through his hand just once, feeling the weight of it, the soft give to the silicone, hearing the gasp Juno lets out when he lets go and it bobs for a moment, the size and weight of it tugging at the straps.

"Are you going to behave?" 

"Are you gonna punish me if I don't?" 

"Let me rephrase that, dear. Do you want my cock?" 

" _ Yes _ ." Juno shifts his hips. His own cock twitches. 

"Then you're going to be good and do what I say, okay?"

Juno pouts and lets out an exaggerated sigh that is  _ far  _ too difficult to not laugh at. “Fine."

"Good. Now sit up and open your mouth for me, darling."

Despite his talking back, Juno obeys the order immediately. He sits straight, his mouth falls open, that big brown eye - almost black in how it's been blown wide by arousal, stares up at him expectantly.

Nureyev wants to fuck his mouth, wants to take a fistful of his hair and hold him there and press his cock as deep as Juno can take it, wants to see if that mascara is waterproof, to watch the way Juno’s throat stretches around him, find out how he looks with saliva and come trailing down his chin. He wants to make a fucking  _ mess _ of him.  _ Fuck _ . He -

“Hey, Nureyev? You okay there?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, love. Sorry. I got a little… distracted.”

“You sure? We can stop if you -”

“No, no, my love. It’s okay.” He crouches down and presses a soft kiss to Juno’s lips. “I was thinking about how pretty you’re going to look once I’ve ruined you.”

Juno swallows back a sound.

“Okay?” Nureyev cups his face with one hand and rubs a circle with his thumb over Juno’s cheekbone. 

“Okay.” 

“Good.” He stands back up and readjusts the harness on his hips. “Now, mouth.”

Juno parts his lips again. 

“That’s better, sweetheart.”

Nureyev digs his fingers into Juno’s hair and gently manhandles him. He offers no resistance, lets Nureyev pull him around and groans a little in his throat when he tightens his grip further. When Nureyev takes himself in hand Juno’s jaw drops open wider, eye trained on his cock expectantly.

Nureyev keeps him steady and slides smoothly past his lips. He forces himself to go slow. He knows full well that if Juno had control of his head right now he would have swallowed him down in one, would already have his nose pressed to Nureyev’s stomach, groaning around the silicone. But Nureyev knows to take his time when he’s in charge, knows that it’s harder to take him quick when Juno’s not in control of where his head is, knows that this toy is  _ big _ . And as much as he wants to wreck Juno, he doesn’t want to hurt him. 

And anyway, Juno gets impatient when he’s teased, and he makes the most  _ gorgeous _ sounds when he’s impatient. 

He keeps his eyes on Juno as he presses in, and Juno looks up at him with an expression like reverence; something headier, with an edge of pleading

“That’s it, darling.” Nureyev murmurs. “All the way. Slowly for me” 

Juno moans around him and the feeling reverberates to where his dick sits at the base of the prosthetic. He pulls against Nureyev’s hand in his hair, trying to take him deeper. 

Nureyev tugs his head away from his cock. “Slowly.” He warns. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Juno gasps. His hips rock into the air. “Shit. Please. I wanna feel you in my throat.”

“Again, my love. Patience.” He gives Juno just the head again. “You’ll take what I give you.” 

Juno makes a noise resembling affirmation and Nureyev reaches down with his other hand to stroke the stubble over his cheek as he feels his cock reach the back of Juno’s mouth. He goes slower for a minute, lets Juno open his throat and adjust around him, and then pulls Juno in until he’s buried to the base. Hot, shaky breath wets his stomach above the harness and he rocks gently once, barely pulling out an inch but having Juno moan in response like he’s taking the whole thing. 

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Nureyev grins. “Look at you.” He bends over, keeping his hand in Juno’s hair and his cock in his throat, and slides his fingers over his adam’s apple, admires the way the skin is pulled taught. "Pretty darling."

Juno's eye flutters closed. He breathes deeply. 

"Okay, Juno?" 

Juno's eye remains closed. He lifts his hand and signs  _ yes _ again. He drops it for a second, and then lifts both hands above his head and clumsily signs  _ destroy me _ . Nureyev feels arousal in a shockwave. He tightens his grip in Juno's hair. 

"Of course, darling." His grin feels feral. 

He pulls back an inch or so and thrusts back in, testing the waters. Juno takes him perfectly, eye still shut, jaw slack. Nureyev goes again. And again. And  _ again _ . His thrusts become more regular, slightly deeper. He doesn't pick up speed, though. Not yet. He watches Juno relax into it, watches the furrow in his brow smooth out, the shifting of his hips still.

“Good, Juno.” Nureyev murmurs. “So good.”

Even Juno’s moan at that is lax, gentle. Nureyev smiles.

And then he tilts Juno’s head and fucks quick, shallow, into his mouth, and Juno  _ melts _ into it. Loose and sweet, leaning forward against the ropes and granting Nureyev full control of his body. Nureyev presses deeper, slowly, into his throat. He sees how Juno’s breath comes shaky between thrusts and he wants  _ more _ , so he fucks faster and harder and hears the way Juno gags around him, the way those sounds turn into moans. He feels every movement in his dick, every thrust pushing the prosthetic against him. 

"Stunning." Nureyev says. "Gorgeous, incredible," he smirks a little and fucks deep enough into Juno's throat to choke him, "breathtaking."

Juno whines and Nureyev sees a tear slip down his cheek. He stills and pulls out for a second to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Is this okay, love?" He asks. "Too much?"

" _ No _ ." Juno gasps. "It's perfect, fuck. Just makin’ my eyes water." 

"Alright darling." He wipes away another tear gently. "Open back up for me." 

Juno eagerly swallows him down again and lets Nureyev pick back up to the pace he'd worked up to, until he’s back to making those cut off little moans and a few more tears have traveled down his cheeks, tracking black lines of makeup down with them. He really does look beautiful. 

Nureyev fucks harder, gives in to it; to using Juno, to ruining him. Juno opens his eye and Nureyev catches it, holds it as he thrusts into Juno’s throat. He sees how it’s gone hazy, unfocused from the pleasure. There’s that rush that runs through him whenever he gets this reaction from Juno, whenever he manages to get him to stop  _ thinking _ for just a second. 

“Juno.” He breathes. “Oh, my love.” 

Juno whimpers around him, the sound cutting off as Nureyev’s cock fills his throat and resuming - albeit breathier - as he pulls back out. Nureyev wants to touch him, suddenly, to see how worked up he is, to see if he can make him scream himself hoarse after pushing him like this.

“I’m going to come down your throat, okay?” Nureyev pants. “Can you take that, sweetheart?” 

Juno tries to nod around him, tugging Nuryev’s hand down with his head. Nureyev grins. His other hand flies to the base of his prosthetic, where he  _ squeezes _ at the reservoir inside. Juno makes a small, pleased sound as the fluid releases into his throat, and then an even  _ more  _ pleased sound as Nureyev fucks shallowly into his mouth and spills over his tongue. He stills his hips, pulls out fully and squeezes down the length of his cock to paint Juno’s chest with the last of his come. 

“Oh, you’re  _ beautiful _ , darling.” 

Juno swallows and gasps, pokes his tongue out to catch the white on his lip. “ _ Nureyev _ .” He whines. 

Nureyev falls to his knees and catches Juno’s mouth with his own, licks into him until he can taste the sweetness of the lubricant that had filled the reservoir.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asks, pulling away to leave Juno keening into the air.

“ _ Please _ , Nureyev -  _ honey _ \- please.”

“So good.” Nureyev praises, and kisses him again as he trails his fingers along Juno’s cock. Juno practically yelps at the contact. “Okay?”

Juno nods into the kiss. “Sensitive.” He whimpers. “Keep going.”

"Okay, sweetheart. Let me take care of you, hm?" 

" _ Nureyev. _ " Juno groans. He strains forward to rest his forehead against Nureyev's shoulder. " _ Fuck _ ." 

"Good." Nureyev smiles. "So good for me." 

Juno whimpers and shifts his hips against Nureyev’s hand, begging him wordlessly to begin in earnest. Nureyev obliges; wraps his fist loosely around Juno’s cock and pumps slowly. 

Juno makes a noise that catches in the back of his throat and sends pleasure down Nureyev’s spine. He seems close already, doesn’t seem coherent enough to form words beyond  _ please _ and  _ Nureyev _ as Nureyev works his hand faster. 

He runs his other hand tenderly over Juno’s hair, soothing where he’d been so rough just minutes ago. Juno gasps against his skin. 

“I almost forgot how beautiful you sound when your mouth isn’t full.” Nureyev teases.

“Sh - fuck - shit.” Juno whines. 

“So perfect.” He continues. “So sweet.” 

Juno makes one last, high pitched sound and spills over Nureyev’s fist. Nureyev sees how he tenses, how he twitches with the continued movements of Nureyev’s wrist. He feels as though he’s just witnessed a supernova. 

Nureyev stills his hand after a moment and lets Juno breathe into his shoulder for two more moments before he says anything.

“When did you undo the ropes?” He asks. 

“W - oh.” Juno lifts his head and blinks. “I didn’t. Just, uh, loosened the cuffs.” He demonstrates by leaning back and tugging his hands free of the now useless bindings. “When you were, ah, busy. On the bed.” 

Nureyev smirks. “Mm, I think I ought to punish you for that later, then.” He presses a kiss to a tearstained cheek. “But for now my love, lets get you into bed, hm?” 

“Please.” Juno smiles and rolls his shoulders. “Little help getting the rest of these ropes off?”

“Of course, dear. Give me one moment.”

The ropes come away easily, and Nureyev drops them in a pile on the floor to be dealt with later and turns his full attention to helping Juno up on his shaky legs and guiding him to lie on his back atop the covers.

“Let me clean you up, sweetheart.” Nureyev presses a kiss to his forehead. Juno’s eye is already shut, and he makes a vague noise of affirmation in response to the statement. 

Nureyev retrieves a packet of wipes from the same drawer he’d pulled his toys out of, and wipes Juno down tenderly and attentively, using a different wipe to remove the tracked mascara from his cheeks. When he’s satisfied with how clean Juno is, he cleans himself up, pulls on his pyjamas and darts out to the bathroom to pour Juno a glass of water.

“I’m afraid you may have a rather sore throat tomorrow regardless, but I’ll make you a hot drink in a little while to help.” He frowns a little as he apologises and climbs onto the bed. 

“‘S fine.” Juno mumbles. He rolls onto his side and buries his face in Nureyev’s hip. “I don’t mind.”

“I know that, darling, but  _ I _ do.”

Juno makes an adorable grumpy sound and sighs into Nureyev’s skin. “Mm, yeah. Alright. Just stay here for a little bit first. Wanna hold you.”

A few months ago Nureyev may have suppressed the grin that spreads over his lips at that, but in the current moment he doesn’t so much as attempt to do so. He shuffles down the bed and lets Juno pull him in until their foreheads touch. Mentally, he tells himself that he’ll make Juno’s drink when the wall clock in the corner of his vision strikes the hour. 

“I love you.” He tells Juno.

“I love you too.” Juno responds. He says it so  _ easily _ now. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ive kind of given up on social media right now bc i have 2 much stuff to do so i dont really have anywhere to direct you if you want to follow me but in the offchance that i start posting again my nsfw twitter is @redjorts! again i hope you're having a good day!!


End file.
